<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kept me warm by AlexMel21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117526">Kept me warm</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMel21/pseuds/AlexMel21'>AlexMel21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Korean Actor RPF, 환불 원정대 | Refund Sisters (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, itty bitty crush now is it, sharing is caring, that jacket conspiracy theory made me do it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexMel21/pseuds/AlexMel21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Jackets, pants, and all those shared by the unnie-deul.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kept me warm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jackets, pants, and all those shared by the unnie-deul.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ah unnie I feel so out of place with the zoo theme hahaha" the youngest laughs as she sits beside the eldest, who's looking at the middle kids bickering by the bathroom taking mirror selfies. The shoot has packed up and they were all waiting for their respective rides home.</p><p>"Well, no one really thought of the theme, it just was a happy coincidence." she giggles and unknowingly sucks her lower lip to stifle another round of giggles as the two chaotic ones got louder with their antics by the bathroom mirror.</p><p>The youngest looks at her unnie intently and felt her cheeks go warm at the lip gesture, and decides to just observe the her unnies.</p><p>She gets pulled out of her reverie when she feels her unnie's shoulder touching hers. She turns her head and suddenly the eldest's face was a breath away from hers.</p><p>"I know we said yes to the song, but do you think...you think it's going to be okay?"</p><p>The youngest, with her famously calm demeanor, almost breaks into a nervous sweat, with her unnie's face next to hers like that. She sighs instead and turns her entire body to face her unnie, not that she's trying to avoid their faces coming too close to each other.</p><p>"Unnie, stop worrying. Let tomorrow worry itself. Tonight let's just have fun. We got our song, it's time for the fun part--conceptualizing." </p><p>That comment brings the really bright smile on her unnie's face, the one that she loves seeing whenever they shoot for the show. It's become rarer and rarer for her to see and appreciate it as her schedule has become a jungle itself because of the back to back engagements. Not to mention that she knows how worried her unnie is regarding the recording itself. Seeing her laugh today was a great big balm to her.</p><p>"Oh you just made my day."</p><p>"Aniyo, unnie. Just look at them. They're bickering and playing over there."</p><p>"I know, but...okay you're right. I'll stop worrying. For now."</p><p>"We'll think about what we'll do when we start recording. I'm sure Leader-unnie won't let you go alone."</p><p>The eldest puts a hand over hers, and her unnie's big eyes did what the maknae always thought of as probably the cutest puppy eyes towards her.</p><p>"Gomawo. I've been very worried. Excited, but worried too." she sucks her lip again. The unnecessary and completely cute and sexy lip sucking is a nervous habit, she mentally takes note.</p><p>She sighs again and places her other hand on top of her unnie's, "Unnie we'll be fine. Don't worry too much, okay? Also unnie, this jacket is so nice." She steers the conversation into something more mundane, because the butterflies in her stomach won't calm down if she spends one more second staring at her unnie's puppy eyes.</p><p>"Really? Do you want to try it?"</p><p>And even before the youngest got to answer, her unnie sheds the jacket right in front of her.</p><p>What in the world, she thinks, as everything seemed to slow down, her unnie's chest puffed out as she wriggles herself out of the zebra-print jacket.</p><p>She snaps out of it when the eldest hands her the jacket, and mechanically wears the garment, hoping that her smile is still plastered to her face because she's mentally checked out with that looping image in her head.</p><p>She instantly feels the warmth from her unnie-- literally warm from the previous body it hugged and that idea just made her sweat.</p><p>"Oh it looks great on you!"</p><p>"Ah unnie, this is quite the fit--"</p><p>Someone called her unnie from the doors.</p><p>"Hyejin-ah, my ride is here. You can keep the jacket." she winks and gives her a big hug before walking out, saying her goodbye to everybody.</p><p>Leader-unnie and Rap-unnie comes back from the bathroom to give the eldest hugs and cheek kisses as she walk-runs to the door.</p><p>"Oh, Hyejin-ah, You're wearing unnie's jacket?" Leader-unnie asks with a smile. Rap unnie nods her approval.</p><p>"Y-yeah, she gave it to me." she laughs a nervous laugh.</p><p>Well...at least she has a new jacket from Eldest-unnie, right? </p><p>She smiles as she hides her face in one of the jacket's flaps.</p><p>Her eldest unnie smells really good.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>